Bible Songs
Bible Songs is on Cedarmont Kids CD and Cedarmont Kids Video. Plot * The Cast Members original from "Bible Songs". The Cast Members from Cedarmont Kids *Jamie Aken *Keeley & Myranda Alexander *Cody & Landon Atkinson *Lauren & Ryan Burcham *Megan Durham *Tiffany Evins *Crystal Feldman *Marty & Robert Gay *Jamie Grable *Ami Hines *Jason & Michelle Keil *Jared, Joy Kate and Robert Lawson *Tessa & Alan Ludwick *John & Robert Lundquist *Erik Marsh *Jessica & Josephine Moore *Abby, Anthony, Daniel & Danny Mullins *Sara Norby *Carmen Oakley *Marlee Priest *Emily Smith *Julie Smith *Emily & Richard Sullivan *Chihhy K, Devante, Eddy, Hannah, Jean-Claude, Johnny, Joshua, Kelly, Lisa, Maria, Paul and Tsubee U Warren *Jonathan, Joseph & Steven White Extras *Darryl Albonico *Eunice Cho *Chloe Collins *Kevin Collins *Chloe Esposito *Emma Esposito *Abigale Freeland *Robert Freeland *Carmen Letren *Jason Letren *Alexander Lincoln *Kristen Lincoln *Michael Norby *Ronald Patrick *Xavier Patterson *Taylor Peck *Reed Priest *Katherine Pulley *Greggory Witthauer Puppeteers Jake Bolander Jeff Bolander Sherman Bucher Nick Coleman Jaron Kallesen Karsten Kallesen Rosey Moehle Rachel Mullins Aric Norby Amanda Powell Joseph Powell Sean Rowe Songs # Jesus Loves Me # Joshua Fought the Battle of Jericho # I Have Decided to Follow Jesus # This is My Commandment # Little David (Play on Your Harp) # What's Your Talent, What's Your Skills # Puff the Magic Dragon # Every Promise in the Book Is Mine # Peter, James and John in a Sailboat # Hickory Dickory Dock # I Will Sing of the Mercies of the Lord Forever # Dare to Be a Daniel # My God Is So Big # Show Off # Little Green Frogs # Silver and Gold Have I None # Jesus Wants Me for a Sunbeam # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious # Jesus Loves Even Me # Little Miss Muffet # Give Me Oil In My Lamp # The B-I-B-L-E # Everybody Ought to Know Trivia * Bible Songs is the one of the others, there's Marty Gay, Megan Durham, Lauren and Ryan Burcham, Keeley and Myranda Alexander, Tiffany Evins, Graham and Ryan Leach, Cody and Landon Atkinson, Rachael and Whitney Hudson, Cory Warfield and Emily and Julie Smith sings about the Nursery Rhyme was Hickory Dickory Dock at "Fiddlers Grove at the Ward Agricultural Center in Lebanon Tennessee". and another song about Robert Gay, Jessica Moore, Josephine Moore, Keeley Alexander, Myranda Alexander and Marty Gay sings about Puff the Magic Dragon and Little Green Frogs at Butterfly House at "Callaway Gardens GA". and Show Off and Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious at Florida State University at "Callaway Gardens". and Myranda Alexander, Tessa Ludwick, Marty Gay, Jonathan Pendergrass, Keeley Alexander, Chase Gallatin, Robert Gay and Marlee Priest sings What's Your Talent, What's Your Skills at Chuck E Cheese's Pizza Time Theatre Working at Atari in Franklin Tennessee. and even one more song was Carmen Oakley, Joy Kate and Robert Lawson sings about Little Miss Muffet at "Chestnut Grove Cabins". Myranda Alexander pretends to be Little Miss Muffet. and there's our friend Jared Lawson pretends to be a spider, and there's John Lundquist and his brother Robert turns on the TV to Watch JumpStart Preschool: Who Left The Juice In The Caboose?, Then My Brother Marty wants to Watch with John and Robert Lundquist, but Myranda was play them in the playground, it had the same Cedarmont Kids from Sunday School Songs and Toddler Tunes. Category:Cedarmont Kids Videos Category:Cedamont Kids CD Category:Cedarmont Kids CD Category:Cearmont Kids CD